


You(th)ng

by lastsunsetrays



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, I hate tagging, M/M, Smoking, Sorry Not Sorry, This is my first work, anyway, calum doesnt have a gf nor bf, drugs use, haha - Freeform, lame af, may include drugs use, not still sorry, sorry guys i shouldnt post this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastsunsetrays/pseuds/lastsunsetrays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Thalia are using each other and it seems to be working, but then he meets Michael and things start getting complicated, mostly for Michael because he doesn't know whether he should leave his criminal life to start something serious with Luke or just keep in the easy life, stealing and drug dealing.</p>
<p>Or the one in which Luke and his roommate start liking each other but then Mike makes Luke doubt about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You(th)ng

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is my first work and I barely know how ao3 works so...  
> im sorry if it's lame af

Luke and I met long time ago, almost in my freshman year, but quite finishing. He was searching for a roommate for his new apartment, but, since he was just a weird geek that no one wanted around, there weren’t many offers. Still he didn’t ask for much and I really wanted to get rid of my roommate so I just asked him nicely.

“Really? Do you want to live with me?”

“We won’t share bedrooms?”

“No.”

“Then yes.”


End file.
